


Back rub

by Brosequartz



Series: Kiss drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Back kisses, Established Relationship, I was having back pain and I wrote this because I felt like it, It has no plot it's just 800 words of Genji rubbing McCree's back, Jesse has a sore back and Genji rubs it for him, M/M, and they kiss and that's about it, back rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: McCree's back is sore and Genji rubs it and kisses it for him because he is a loving boyfriend.





	Back rub

**Author's Note:**

> I was having back pain when I wrote this and I'm projecting

Jesse groaned and collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He had spent the day moving boxes for Captain Amari, and it had left his back and shoulders sore. Something about how they “might as well” help her move all her stuff from one end of the base to the other, since the Commander didn’t need them for any Blackwatch business that day. Not that he wasn’t happy to help her, of course. It was just tiring work, and he was sore all over.

Jesse was grumbling into his pillow when he heard Genji walk into their room and close the door behind him.

“Are you alright?” Genji asked, still standing by the door.

“My shoulders hurt,” Jesse mumbled, words muffled by the pillow, “from moving all those goddamn boxes.”

Genji snickered. “That is because you have bad posture,” he said.

“Hmph,” Jesse responded. Genji was right, but he didn’t want to hear about it at the moment. “All right, I don’t need a lecture.”

Genji hummed in assent. Jesse didn’t pick his face up out of his pillow, but heard Genji approaching the bed. 

“Would you like me to rub your back?” Genji asked, reaching out to brush his hand across Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse turned his head to the side, a grateful expression on his face. “That’d be incredible, sweetheart, thank you.”

“All right. You need to take your shirt off,” Genji said, a smirk in his eyes. Jesse sat up with a groan and pulled the shirt over his head. He threw it carelessly to the floor and flopped back down with a sigh.

Genji smiled and climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside him. He swung one leg over Jesse, straddling his lower back, and sat down. Jesse grunted in surprise.

“Shh,” said Genji. He rubbed his hands over Jesse’s shoulders. “Relax.”

Jesse complied, relaxing all his muscles as best he could, letting himself sink into the mattress underneath him. He focused on the feeling of Genji’s hands on his back, one warm and calloused, the other cool, smooth metal. They rubbed over him gently for a minute or two, then Genji began to press down harder, rubbing his fingertips in a tight circle. Jesse hissed, surprised.

Genji let up immediately. “Does that hurt?” he asked, hands not moving.

“Yeah,” Jesse said, “but in a good way, like it’s helping. Keep going.”

Genji obeyed, rubbing the same spot until the pain eased, then moving to another. Jesse breathed slowly, and closed his eyes. The smooth metal of Genji’s right hand warmed against his skin, but a different warmth than his left. Genji wasn’t saying anything, just quietly pressing the heels of his palms into Jesse’s back. Jesse listened to his breathing, the slightly metallic echo of it inside his faceplate. 

Jesse whimpered a little as Genji ground a knuckle into a knot next to his shoulder blade. The cyborg laughed softly. He wasn’t being terribly gentle, but Jesse’s muscles were loosening and the ache in his shoulders was receding, so he didn’t complain. Genji was also alternating his ministrations with soft touches, rubbing up and down his back in broad strokes.

The quiet click of Genji removing his faceplate drew Jesse’s attention away from the soft but calloused fingertips stroking down his spine. He heard Genji set the plate down on the bedside table, then felt soft lips on his back.

Jesse let out a quiet moan as Genji began to press gentle kisses across his back. Genji laughed softly against his skin, and slowly stroked his shoulders again. “Feeling better?” he asked. Jesse could feel Genji’s breath on his back as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “A lot. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Genji hummed in approval, and turned his attention once more to covering every inch of Jesse’s back in kisses. The cowboy giggled when he peppered them across his shoulders, and sighed when he slowed down to trail them along his spine.

“Mmm,” Genji hummed again, nipping at Jesse’s shoulder blade. Jesse’s breath hitched. 

“Darlin’,” he groaned weakly, “I don’t… I’m not-” he was too tired to do anything besides just lie here and fall asleep.

“I know,” said Genji, sitting up. “I am just… appreciating.” He rubbed his hands across Jesse’s back again, from his spine out to his shoulders and down his upper arms.

“Appreciating?” Jesse asked.

“Your muscles,” Genji clarified.

“Oh.” Jesse flushed.

Genji chuckled, but didn’t tease him for it. He pressed another kiss to Jesse’s cheek. “Still sore?”

Jesse smiled weakly. “Yeah, but not as much.” He opened his eyes to look at Genji. “Thank you.”

Genji smiled, and gingerly climbed off Jesse to step onto the floor. Jesse rolled over onto his back with a satisfied groan, and lifted his arms to cross them behind his head. Genji leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, and Jesse smiled. He opened his eyes, and Genji was smiling too.

“I’m real lucky to have you, sugar,” Jesse said.

Genji gave a little huff of laughter. “And I you.”


End file.
